School Boy Crush
by stratataisen
Summary: This happens a little after the Real World indecent where Hisagi got his scars.  This fic contains yaoi/BL, you don't like? Don't read! Shuuhei/Renji
1. Jealous? Me? Never!

Chapter: 1 of ?  
Fandom: Bleach  
Paring: Shuuhei/Renji  
Rating: PG-13 for now at least. X3

A/N: I started this way back in my Senior year in HS (I graduated on '05...yeah, that long ago...) and I'm still not finished with it.

* * *

Chapter 1: Jealous? Me? Never!

"Nay~! Hisagi-san, how are you feeling today?"

"How are your injuries? Are they hurting at all?"

"Would you like us to get you anything?"

Renji cringed at the high pitched squeals of the 'fangirls' that surrounded Hisagi. They were always annoying to begin with but ever since the incident with the field training they've been becoming more so than usual. And the fact that he could hear their moronic squawking from across the damn courtyard wasn't earning them any points in Renji's book. "Gesh, they're acting like he was a hero or something when all he did was get his ass kicked." The red-head grumbled. "We're the ones who saved his pretty-boy ass."

Kira just regarded his red haired friend with an amused look and snickered. "That's true, but if Hinamori-chan hadn't stayed behind you probably would have left Hisagi-san's pretty boy ass behind."

Renji growled at him. "Shut up, that's beside the point!"

"Renji, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous." The smirk on Kira's face grew and he poked his friend in his side.

"What! 'Me', jealous of 'Him'?" Renji snorted, batting the offensive away. "Yeah right, like I would ever be jealous of him." He pushed off from the railing his was leaning against and walked away, heading towards the dormitories.

The blonde-haired boy followed, snickering again. "Of course, whatever you say."

"I'm not!" He snapped.

"What's going on? Abarai-kun? Kira-kun?" The two turned to see Momo looking curiously at them, a book clutched to her chest.

"Ah! Hinamori-chan! How are you doing?" Kira blushed, melting into a mushy pile of pretty-boy goop.

"Get a hold of yourself, would you?" Renji rolled his eyes at his friend, giving him a good swift kick in the shin. He never could quite grasp Kira's infatuation over Momo. Sure she was cute and he liked her, but he could never bring himself to see her as anything more then a firend. He pointedly ignored his blonde friend's yelp of pain as he smiled down at the dark-haired girl. "Hey, Hinamori, how's it going?"

"Just fine, thank you." She walked up to the red-head, glancing worriedly over at Kira before asking. "What were you talking about that got you so upset, Abarai-kun?"

"Huh?"

"You said 'I'm not!' a few moments ago."

"Oh, that." Renji grumbled, mood gone sour, "I was just…."

"He was just denying the fact that he's jealous." Kira interrupted, rubbing his shin. He grinned when the redhead glared at him.

Momo cocked her head to the side, curious. "Jealous? Jealous of what?"

"Of that." Kira pointed out into the courtyard, at the mass of girls striving to get 'Hisagi-san's' attention.

"I. Am. NOT. Jealous!" Renji growled, practically seething with anger.

Momo looked out over the courtyard taking in the 'fangirl' mass before turning back to adress the sulking redhead. She looked up at him compassion and understanding shining in her eyes, a soft sweet smile on her lips. "You don't have to worry Abarai-kun; I'm sure Hisagi-sempai likes you more than those girls."

Renji froze, a blush spread across the bridge of his nose. Did she really just suggest that he…with Hisagi-sempai…oh kami what did he do to deserver this? "W-w-w-what exactly do you think you're implying, Hinamori-chan!"

Kira by this time was already clutching his sides, he was laughing so hard that he almost could breath.

Momo looked back and forth between the blushing red-head and the laughing blonde, confused as to why she was getting reactions like this. "Huh? What do you mean? You're jealous that Hisagi-sempai is paying attention to those girls over there, aren't you?"

Renji didn't know whether or not to be angry with the poor girl, she was only trying to be nice but really where did she get the idea that he would be interested in Hisagi like that. He continued to blush as he snapped out. "I am not interested in men!"

The dark-haired girl looked up at Renji in shock. "Y-you're not, are you sure? I mean, you always turned down girls who try to ask you out, and you hardly ever pay attention to any of the pretty girls in our class like all the other guys do. And I've just noticed you've actually been staring at Hisagi-sempai a lot lately since the…" Momo stopped when Kira started to laugh even harder.

Renji couldn't stop the blush from spreading even further across his face as Momo pointed out his behavior. At that moment he really didn't know what to think. When Momo was drowned out by the laughter of his blonde friend he glared daggers. "What the hell do you think's so funny!"

"Noth….ing." Kira gasped out through his laughter. "Just….remind me…..to…never…..shower…..with you…again! Hahaha!"

Renji shook with anger, a low growl emitting from the back of his throat. His fist itched to collide with the blonde's face. Cursing aloud he turned on his heel and stormed off in the direction of the school's dorms.

"Ah! Renji-kun!" Momo had started to go after the red haired boy but stopped when a large hand came to rest gently on top of her head. She looked up and gasped. "Hi-hisagi-sempai!"

The older boy merely looked down at her with a solemn gaze. "Don't worry I'll go talk with him."

* * *

A/N: Reviews are very welcome! =D


	2. Crush? On Me? YES!

Fandom: Bleach  
Paring: Shuuhei/Renji

Chapter 2: Crush? On Me? Yes!

* * *

Hisagi quickly tried to catch up with the brooding redhead, the younger man was moving quite fast in his angry state. He had been watching the trio earlier when he saw a flash of red hair move from across the courtyard. He excused himself from the gaggle of females surrounding him when he felt Renji's reiatsu flare. Moving as quickly as he could he managed to get most of the conversation before the redhead ran off. Hisagi had caught enough of the exchange to put two and two together, and it took all his training not to start grinning like an idiot when he told the young dark-haired girl he would talk to her upset friend.

Knowing that the younger man had a crush on him made Hisagi practically giddy, not that he would ever show it. He had been watching the redhead since the beginning of the filed training exercise. He was pretty sure it had been the hair that had attracted him first; it had almost acted like a beacon in a sea of students, drawing his eye to its vibrant light. Hisagi kept his eye on him during the exercise and saw that Renji had a rather cocky personality, which only served to further his attraction to the younger student. Kanisawa had been the first to notice the attention Hisagi had been giving the redhead, and she teased him relentlessly during the training about it. Hisagi realized that his reminiscing was making him fall further behind the angry redhead, quickening his pace he tried to catch up to the redhead once again.

Renji stormed down the hall, breathing in and out in ragged cycles. He had run from the conversation not because he was on the verge of killing Kira for his 'shower' comment, but because of Momo's words had rung far to clear and true. He's always known of his attraction towards other men, despite his earlier verbal denial of it, but he had worked so hard to cover up the fact that he did. Now, however, all his hard work seemed to be coming undone in a matter of minutes. He prayed to whatever god that would listen to him that Kira would keep his big mouth shut, especially about his not so little crush on their dark-haired senpai. Renji could help it; his attraction that is, the man practically screamed 'screw me into the ground until I can't walk straight'.

He was so focused on his inner thoughts that he didn't realize someone was approaching him from behind until said person suddenly grabbed his left wrist and yanked him back. "What the fuck!"

Hisagi let go of the other's arm and smirked at the outburst. "Well, hello to you too, Abarai."

Renji couldn't keep the blush from spreading across his face. Of all the people in Academy to stop him, why did it have to be one person he really didn't need to see at the moment? "Umm…s-sorry senpai, I didn't realize it was you."

"That's a little obvious, wouldn't you say?" Hisagi chuckled, a low almost silky sound. He thought the redhead looked so cute blushing like that.

"Sorry." Renji said again as he looked at the ground, trying to will the blush away. Damn it, he felt like a stupid virgin schoolgirl in the presence of her crush. Coughing slightly he asked. "Was there something you wanted, Hisagi-senpai?"

"Actually yeah, there was." Hisagi grinned and ran a hand through his dark hair, silently thankful that he no longer had bandages to impede him from doing so. "I was wondering if you would join me for a cup or two of tea."

"T-tea?" Renji asked a little confused.

"Yeah, you know that liquid stuff that you drink made from boiled water and tea leaves?" The dark haired man gave Renji an amused look.

The redhead laughed nervously before he bit his bottom lip and worried it between his teeth; he didn't know what to say. On one hand it made him incredibly happy that Hisagi-senpai noticed him enough to ask him tea 'Oh yay, not only am I acting like a blushing school girl with a crush, but now I'm also thinking like one too. Joy...', but on the other he was scared to death to say yes because of what happened earlier. If Momo could see through him so easily then wouldn't Hisagi-senpai be able to also? "Well…"

Hisagi snapped out of his trance when the other man spoke. He had been staring at Renji when he started to chew on his lip in thought, and it took everything he had to not make him stop by kissing him silly. Shaking his head he slung an arm around Renji's neck and started to pull him along. "Well nothing, you're having tea with me."

Renji's cheeks heated up again when the other man pulled him closer, catching a whiff of sandalwood and rose from the dark locks. He ended up sighing in resignation as he allowed himself to be dragged along. "Hai, senpai…."

* * *

A/N: I'm working on chapter 3 still, I don't really know where I'm going to go with it... any suggestion would be nice. =D


End file.
